project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Deino Line/BW
Deino has a moderate encounter inside Victory Road's cave portion. But only on the first and third floor. '' Before the introduction of Fairy Types in Gen VI, Hydreigon was considered to be nigh impossible to defeat in Gen V OU. Even disregarding the competitive aspect, players of the Unova games will feel the terror of the unique-typed (until Guzzlord in Gen VII) Dragon when they face against Ghetsis and his illegal variants, it's standard across-the board 92/90/90 bulk and excellent mixed stats of 105/125/98 to earn Ghetsis' place as a trainer to end most Nuzlocke runs. Unfortunately, the Deino Line's successes do not translate well for the player should they own one. It comes very late in the game, as the trainer is traversing into Victory Road getting ready for the last few fights. Zweilous evolves very late in the game, at level 64 which in BW's terms, is pretty much post-game. This means that the player will most likely be stuck with a Zweilous against the Elite Four and Team Plasma, missing out on the benefits that Hydreigon has. However, not all is lost for the younger Zweilous. Hustle while unpredictable, boosts its physical attacks even at base 85 attack. Zweilous can then take advantage of the Eviolite to boost its bulk, creating a type of offensive tank with good STAB against the last few fights. If the trainer is running out of options by the time they reach the Pokemon League, Zweilous is sure to not disappoint. Important Matchups * '''Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type):' Cofagrigus's only threat is Will-O-Wisp, which Zweilous won't like but a Burn Heal can fix. Zweilous will always outspeed Cofagrigus, so it can try using Taunt first to shut down Will-O-Wisp. Crunch 2HKOs, but will activate Mummy and negate Hustle for the rest of the battle. Fortunately Zweilous considers this a blessing, as it gets its accuracy back and can still do good damage. Jellicent goes down to a 2HKO Crunch and cannot hurt back as much. Golurk can 2HKO with Brick Break and Earthquake, but Zweilous has a chance to outspeed and 2HKO with Crunch. If Zweilous prefers to have Hustle, it should switch out and come back again. Chandelure will not OHKO with Fire Blast, and Zweilous scores another 2HKO with Crunch. Easy fight. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): The Deino Line is one of few weaknesses, and this is one of them. It is best to sit out here. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Scrafty's Brick Break is not Zweilous-friendly, so it should come in later. Krookodile is not an ideal matchup either thanks to Intimidate, also it has STAB Earthquake and Dragon Claw. Liepard is the only safe matchup, as Bisharp can tank both STAB and hit hard with super effective X-Scissor. Overall, Zweilous is screwed 3/4 here. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Zweilous gets OHKO'd by Reuniclus' Focus Blast, and can only 2HKO with Crunch. It can however, survive one with the Eviolite and outspeed for the kill. Reflect is annoying, but Musharna can't hurt Zweilous at all. Sigilyph 2HKOs Zweilous with a non-crit Ice Beam, while it has a good chance to be OHKO'd by Crunch. Gothitelle can set up all it wants, but it dies easily to a Crunch. * Reshiram/Zekrom (N's Castle): Both Dragons must be caught or the player suffers a neverending loop, though using it is up to the player. Fusion Flare and Bolt 3-4HKO Zweilous, while both take rather large damage from Dragon Rush. Against Reshiram, Zweilous should watch out for Dragonbreath and critical Slash. While Zekrom is much easier, only having critical Slash as a threat. Both are caught easily with a Poke Ball at low health. * N (N's Castle): Reshiram and Zekrom have no Dragon STAB, making them jokes though Zweilous should still be wary of the Normal Recharge moves. It is best to set up X Accuracy and others here, as Zweilous can't afford missed hits on the other Pokemon. Dragon Rush 2HKOs either Dragon. Carracosta goes down 3HKO to either Crunch or Dragon Rush, but Stone Edge can OHKO if it is a critical. Prior set up is needed to make sure that is not a possibility. Vanilluxe will OHKO with either Ice move, so Zweilous will be forced to switch out or set up X Sp. Def prior. Either STAB 2HKOs Vanilluxe, but be weary of Hail. Archeops' STAB and Dragon Claw 2HKO Zweilous at full health, though Defeatist puts it in a bad situation. Zweilous 2HKOs with its STAB. When Zoroark's illusion breaks, it can only 3HKO with Focus Blast even as Zweilous does not hold an Eviolite. It dies to a 2HKO by Dragon Rush, or 3HKO with Crunch. Klinklang resists both STAB moves, but Zweilous resists all of its moves more. Thus, Zweilous can edge out a 4-5HKO. * Ghetsis (N's Castle): Cofagrigus has Toxic, and that's it. Don't worry too much about Mummy, as it could be a sort of blessing to have on Zweilous. Bouffalant is risky with Head Smash, although it has high recoil and plays in the favor of Zweilous who usually 4HKOs with STAB. Seismitoad is bulky, but none of its moves will hurt Zweilous too much besides Earthquake. Bisharp should be avoided, unless Zweilous once again set up a lot with X items on Cofagrigus. However, now is the perfect time to get back Hustle by switching out and back in. Eelektross is fair game, as it can't hurt Zweilous for too much damage. The battle against the father begins with Hydreigon. Under the Eviolite, Hydreigon can only hope to 3HKO with Dragon Pulse and Focus Blast. Zweilous can, 2HKO or have a chance to OHKO with Dragon Rush. * Post-Game: Have fun with your, unusually-oriented Hydreigon. Moves When Deino is first caught, it will have Crunch, Slam, Dragon Pulse, and Work Up. Crunch will be Zweilous' primary Dark STAB, and do well for the majority of the end-game. Slam isn't worth it, and should be discarded asap. Dragon Pulse is a good STAB Dragon move on the Special side, than can work with Work Up should Zweilous want to hit a weaker Special Defense stat. Work Up also has its niche in boosting Crunch's power too. As well as the following move. Dragon Rush at level 42 will be the first move that Deino learns by training, and is the most powerful physical Dragon STAB Zweilous can get during the main game. Its drawback however, is the 75% accuracy that Hustle lowers even more. If the accuracy problem can be patched up with X Accuracy, then Dragon Rush is a very good move to have. At level 48, comes Body Slam which is better than Slam but still inferior as both STAB moves hit Pokemon better than Body Slam can. Deino now evolves into Zweilous, and there are no more moves left for it in the main game should it only go up to the final boss' strongest (54). Anything before the initial capture moves, is simply not worth it. Unfortunately, Outrage is too out of reach for Zweilous. Which is a shame, as Zweilous has the strongest Outrage in Unova and most of Gen V, disregarding Ubers and Kyurem-Black. Zweilous doesn't have the full-exclusive access to TMs that its evolution does, so there is not much for it to use that it can already do better through its learnset. Dragon Tail is a notable mention as it has better accuracy than Dragon Rush, but it is very low in power and priority. Thunder Wave is an alternative to Scary Face. Rest is if the player cannot heal with items. Substitute has a niche to let Zweilous comfortably set up Work Up. Thankfully, Draco Meteor isn't affected by Hustle. And it has more power than Dragon Pulse, allowing Zweilous a last resort move to use on the Yin-Yang Dragons or Hydreigon. Recommended moveset: Work Up, Crunch, Dragon Rush, Substitute / Scary Face / Thunder Wave / Draco Meteor '' Recommended Teammates * '''Fire-types:' Zweilous needs help in dealing with Steel and Ice types; specifically Bisharp, Vanilluxe, and Klinklang. Thus, Fire Pokemon get the job done and also have their Water weakness covered by Zweilous. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Emboar, Heatmor, Simisear, Darmanitan, Chandelure Other Deino's stats Zweilous's stats Hydreigon's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that lowers Special Attack works well, with Adamant being the best of all. Impish and Careful give a welcome defensive edge as well, with Zweilous's great bulk, while Jolly can be a welcome plus to Zweilous's low speed. Note that this is only for Zweilous and does not take Hydreigon into account, who would much rather prefer to boost its higher Special Attack. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Implying Hydreigon. But, Deino definitely should be evolved on the way to the Pokemon League or at least before challenging it. * How good is the Deino line in a Nuzlocke? For a late-game Pokemon and a first stage evolution, it does very well thanks to its unique typing giving it good STAB and resistances. It may not have much in the moves department, but it works extremely well with what it does have. It does however, feel like a cop-out and easy button as it is so good and late-game. * Weaknesses: Fighting, Dragon, Ice, Bug * Resistances: Fire, Water, Grass, Ghost, Electric, Dark * Immunities: Psychic * Neutralities: Flying, Normal, Rock, Ground, Steel Category:Black/White Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses